


Burn You to the Ground & Setting Fire to the Sky

by kath_ballantyne



Series: War Paint [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kath_ballantyne/pseuds/kath_ballantyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for (so come on) Put On Your Warpaint by IamShadow21  (fic not safe for work but the art is)</p><p>“All her life she has wanted to run and run and run, but only now does<br/>she have the body to do it.”</p><p>Burn You to the Ground is Peggy (as 2nd Lieutenant Carter), Steve and Bucky  during the war.</p><p>Setting Fire to the Sky is Peggy, Steve and Bucky in Avengers timeline before the battle of New York. Coulson had some input in designing the costumes and was rather fond of the Captain America comics. Buck is not happy AT ALL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn You to the Ground & Setting Fire to the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Peggy's uniform as 2nd Lieutenant Carter is based roughly on the leather jacket Peggy wears in Captain America: The First Avenger and in flashbacks in Agents of SHIELD except it's bulkier to hide the fact that she's a woman.  
> In the second picture she's not having to hide that fact any more so her costume is more tailored and she's wearing her lipstick again. She grew quite fond of the billy club so I gave her one here.  
> Bucky's costume is based on the comic book kid!Bucky. He hates it. His weapons & where they fit have been modified because at this point he's only got the one arm 
> 
> I have been waiting for this one to go live for a while. I adore the fic and want so much more in this universe. Shadow very patiently waited for me to finish these artworks before posting. I have more I want to do but health and other deadlines are getting in the way so when I do get around to them they’ll be added to the series on AO3 and posted here.

 


End file.
